Movies Create Embarrassed Norwegians
by flapkack
Summary: Denmark catches Norway crying over a children's movie. Fluff, DenNor. Better than it sounds.


A/N: I was watching Ice Age, and this is what my brain spawned. I've honestly not sure about any of this... o u o;;

Sorry if they're OOC... Norway's supposed to be OOC at the beginning...

-DISCLAIMER-

I don't own Hetalia, ABC Family, or Ice Age.

* * *

Norway was, quite frankly, ashamed of himself. He was the stoic one who never showed his feelings; yet here he was, fat tears rolling down his face as he stared at the television screen.

He had begun to watch this movie on a whim. Denmark had been at his house, burrowing through his kitchen only an hour ago. The Dane, furious that Norway didn't have any of some weird Japanese dessert, had gone to the store.

Norway had gotten bored quickly after that. (He didn't miss Denmark, what are you talking about? He was _glad _that the man had gotten out of his hair for a while.) He had flicked on the television and pressed the guide button, intending to find one of the shows that he enjoyed. However, there had been nothing good on.

He had turned the channel to ABC, and had seen an animated mammoth dominating the screen. Mildly curious, he began to watch. The movie was about three unlikely animals teaming up to save a human child, and was set in the Ice Age. However, one of the animals- a saber tooth tiger- had been part of a sinister plot to kill the child and the mammoth.

Norway had become hooked to the movie, finding a himself clutching a pillow and covered in a blanket, gasping at all of the right moments and laughing at the other. It was endearing, actually, how into the movie he had gotten.

Then, it reached a point where you learned about the mammoth's past. Its family had been brutally killed by human hunters. The mammoth, however, held no grudge. Norway had been staring, wide-eyed, at the screen, when he suddenly found wetness on his cheeks. He had wiped it away impatiently and gone back to the movie.

Another part came along, a part where the mammoth risked his life to save the tiger, and the tiger realized how important his new friends had become to him. Again, the irritating wetness invaded Norway's cheeks.

Finally, a part near the end caused him to completely break down. The tiger, after confessing to his friends about the plan, made a new plan to save both his friends and the baby. However, it backfired, and the tiger had been badly hurt. He had told his friends to move on without him, and they did.

* * *

Norway wasn't sobbing, but tears were rolling quite quickly down his face. He had been so enraptured by the movie that he hadn't noticed Denmark coming into his house.

Denmark had sat right outside of the living room, watching Norway through the halfway open door. He was completely blown away. What could've caused the normally emotionless country to cry?

Finally, the end of the movie came along. The child was reunited with his father, and he had said goodbye to the mammoth and sloth. The humans and the animals began to part. However, the tiger was able to meet with them, despite his injuries, because cats have "nine lives". The three friends said a final goodbye to the human child, and had began to walk back to their own land.

Norway had given quite a loud gasp when the tiger made himself visible, then began to cry again. The movie had been very touching. It was right then that Denmark had finally come through the door.

Norway immediately threw a pillow at Denmark and told him to get out. He whipped around and faced a corner after that, attempting to compose himself.

However, Denmark did not heed the Norwegian's wish, as expected. He instead came up behind Norway, wrapped his arms around the smaller country's waist, and pressed a kiss to the back of his blonde head.

Norway squirmed for a moment, but then gave up and relaxed into Denmark's embrace. The two stayed in this position for a while. Then, Denmark decided to sit down. He flopped onto the couch, pulling Norway with him and onto his lap. The blonde made a small squeaking noise, but didn't protest.

* * *

After a few more moments of rare silence, Norway spoke. "I can't believe you saw me like that…" he said in his normal emotionless voice. Denmark knew him better. He knew that there had to be a crimson blush dusted across Norway's face.

"Doesn't matter. I won't tell anyone." He said, hugging Norway a bit closer. "Thanks…" it he sighed.

"Love you, Norge." Denmark said, poking his nose into the curve of Norway's neck. Norway blushed and halfheartedly tried to shove him away. "Love you too…" it was barely muttered, but Denmark caught it. He grinned and turned the Norwegian around to face him. He pecked him on the lips, still grinning.


End file.
